White Light
by Gothic-doll
Summary: Hakkai got injured during a fight with the demons,Hanna a witch healed him,she soon finds herself falling for him, but does Hakkai feel the same way? R


"Harehetta, Harehetta, Sanzo, I'm hungry" Goku begged tugging on Sanzo's robe.

"Shut up baka-saru" Sanzo spat and took out his mysterious fanand whacked himacross the head.

Goku just fell back into his seat twitching, "Pfft, stupid monkey" Goyjo muttered.

"Who you calling a stupid monkey you kappa!" Goku mocked.

As usual there would be some bickering at the back seat, so Sanzo took out his gun and pulled the trigger to shut them up.

Unexpectedly Hakkai would suddenly slam down on the breaks causing Goyjo and Goku to freak while Sanzo carried on reading his newspaper.

"What the hell Hakkai!" Goyjo shouted.

"We have company I presumed" Hakkai pointed to horde of demons.

"Aww, but I'm hungry……stupid demons make me more hungry!" cursed Goku.

"Shut up andkill them" Sanzo snapped while reloading his gun.

"Nyoi-bo!" Goku called out and immediately a staff appeared in his palm. Goyjo's took out his Shakujou

"How many you got?" Goku asked while exterminating the demons.

"27, you?" Goyjo asked.

"Ha! I got 29" Goku screamed in excitement.

"Will you guys shut up and kill those freaking demons" Sanzo yelled.

Hakkai was obviously using his Chi which could exterminate four to five demons at once..or maybe more.

A demon from behind manage to injure Hakkai at his shoulder blade by piercing him with its sharp piercing nails. He let out a bloody scream before becoming unconscious.

"Hakkai!" Goku and Goyjo said in union.

Sanzo dragged Hakkai towards a safe spot and carried on exterminating those bloody demons. After everything was settle the three of them ran towards Hakkai who was bleeding profusely.

"We have to get Hakkai to a doctor and quick" Sanzo ordered.

"But none of us can drive?" Goyjo asked.

"Nevermine, Goyjo u take behind the wheels, Hakkai said the next town is only 10mins away, so drive!" commanded Sanzo.

"Okay okay, shesh" Goyjo sneered.

As soon as they reached the next town, actually it wasn't much of a town, it must have been attacked by demons, houses were destroyed, some were barely hanging on. They found a doctor who presumes can heal anything.

"Excuse me, anyone here?" shouted Sanzo.

"Yes..may I help you?" a young lady say around in her early 20s walked out from behind the curtains. She had long flowing brown hair and which hang loosely in a bun and dark emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a yellow tank top with a black skirt which has a slit at the sides and black boots which reach around her ankles.

"My friend is bleeding profusely and is unconscious" Goyjo said looking very worried.

"Follow me, put him on the examining table" she ordered.

She took a look at his wounds and bruises, "Well, it looks pretty bad but don't worry, I'll fix him up" she said giving them a warm smile.

After 2 hours the woman walked out fixing her glasses. "I have good news and bad news, the good news is that your friend will be fine but the bad news is he has to stay here for a couple of days till he can regain his strength, you may stay here in the guest room" she said before walking into the room again.

"Anou, what's your name Miss?" Goku asked curiously.

"Hanna Miyumi" she replied "and you are?"

"I'm Goku, the priesty is Sanzo and the red-haired cockroach is Goyjo" he said smiling. "Do you provide food?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do" she said giving them a warm smile, Hanna was about to hand Goku a container of biscuits when she noticed a big bruise on his hand. She grabbed him by the hand and place her other hand a few centimeters away from his bruise and a white light appeared and his bruise disappear. The three just stared at her as if she's from another planet.

"Umm, Hanna, how did you do that?" Goku asked a little bit afraid.

"Well, my mum was a witch and my dad a mortal so I learned mainly healing powers from her so now I'm an expert" she said proudly.

"I see, and do you live with your parents?" Goyjo asked as he slid his arm around Hanna's shoulder.

"Get you arm off me!"ordered Hanna.

"Oops, hehehe" Goyjo muttered and walked behind Goku almost trying to hide.

"Yes, continue" Sanzo asked.

"Well, my dad died it war while my mum died at childbirth" she said while glaring at Goyjo

"These biscuits are delicious! Did you make them yourself?" Goku asked stuffing his mouth with biscuits.

"Yes I did, you see, people in this town isn't very rich, so the usual food we get is water, flour, sugar, wheat, and not much of meat but the mostcommon is fish" she answered

She brought three futons to the guest room where Sanzo, Goyjo and Goku slept, obviously she had to watch Hakkai, she checked his pulse, making sure everything is fine. She stared at Hakkai and ran her hands gently through Hakkai brown locks. She thought of Hakkai very cute and charming. She smiled at him sleeping and pulled a chair next to Hakkai's bed a doze off.

A/N: Well, what you guys thing? If you don't like it, don't review! Cause I like it and that's what matters.


End file.
